The first Date that ended with a SPLASH!
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: part of LCKF! with their first date on the way, with their siblings in tow, will everything go as planned? will the history about them revealed create lesser feelings, or will it cause their love to grow stronger? KUROFAI


This chapter is dedicated to Phoebe Yuu!

She has helped me through this by keeping in contact and reviewing.

Hope you guys enjoy this. I poured my heart and soul into it! This took and hour and 6 pages. And I haven't even done my thesis paragraph yet!!!

Kurogane waited at the entrance of the park, nervously looking at his watch. He kept his eyes on the watch, and also on his sister playing in front of him. His sister Tomoyo was about 10 years old, and insisted that she come along for the date. Kurogane loved his sister, well as much as a high school junior could. But that was when he drew the line. He scowled, he growled, he even pleaded at his mother to keep his sister at home.

_"Why Kurogane, I've never seen you so insistent about something! Why your face is turning positively red!"_

His mothers statement rang in his ears, turning them further red. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pant leg; he looked down to see his sister smiling up at him. Crouching down, scowling, Kurogane looked his sister straight in the eye. It was hard to believe that this ten-year-old was the bane of his dating life. Most of the "dates" she set up for him were either the older siblings of her friends, her teachers, or a kid ten years younger than him. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but it still frustrated him that his mother didn't believe the complexity of his sister's mind.

"What do you want Tomoyo?" he asked softly, the tone he rarely used.

"What does your boyfriend look like?" she asked, seemingly innocently.

Kurogane sputtered as he stumbled to his feet. With a growl, his face turned redder than a tomato. He shook his head, angry at his sister's statement.

"It's just a simple outing, on that thought….the idiots late…" grumbled Kurogane, checking his watch for the fiftieth time.

"Kuro-Puu!!"

Tomoyo chuckled as she witnessed Kuroganes face lit up further in a red flame color. He turned and held his breath as the blond…floated it seemed like… over to him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue feather design on his sleeve. He wore skinny dark wash jeans, which hugged every curve of his body. He wore sunglasses on the top of his head and carried what looked like a beach bag.

"Boyfriend –san!"

And with that exclamation, Tomoyo ran at the male and flung himself into Fai's surprised arms. Kurogane growled and tugged at his hair before he stomped up to the too. Fai, after recovering from the shock of the child being launched at him, smiled and hugged the girl tight in his arms.

"Tomoyo, don't do that again...sorry about that" yelled Kurogane, as he mumbled that last bit of the apology.

Fai shook his head and chuckled lightly, making Kuroganes heart soar.

"Don't worry about it kuro-pii! I have a younger sister also. I know how things are. Your sister is very sweet," he replied as he tousled her hair.

Giggling at the action, Tomoyo jumped to the ground and stuck her hand out.

"My name is Tomoyo Suwa, I'm Kuroganes little sis!! I'm ten years old" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Fai giggled and shook the little girl's hand.

"My name is Fai Fluorite, nice to meet you Tomoyo-Chan! It's so great that you brought your sister too Kuro-pii!"

"Too?"

Suddenly a blonde girl came up behind the blond, dressed in a one piece bathing suit, with a black cover-up. She had blue eyes just like Fai, but her hair was a shade of honey blonde. She smiled and looked up at Kurogane.

"This is my little sister Rachael. She's twelve years old!" declared Fai as he hugged the girl.

Besides looking a little embarrassed, Rachael smiled into the hug. She then strode over to Kurogane and shook his hand. She then walked to Tomoyo and took her hand.

"Let's let them have their date Tomoyo-Chan, let's go play by the lifeguard in the sand!" spoke Rachael, her voice gentle and kind.

Tomoyo nodded and waved to the two as they walked down the forest path to the beach.

"Call me if you have any trouble!" reminded Fai, as the two disappeared out of sight.

"Come on" mumbled Kurogane as he held his hand out, to show Fai where to go.

Fai instead, Grasped Kuroganes hand within his own, and snuggled up to his side. Blushing, Kurogane lightly flicked his forehead. Rubbing the spot, Fai smiled and snuggled closer to the brunette. With his face flush red, Kurogane led Fai to the bank of the lake. On the edge lay a row boat. Embarrassment filled his face as he watched Fai blink in surprise at the spectacle.

'I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I let dad talk me into this?' thought Kurogane as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If you don't…"

"This is so nice Kurogane! I've always wanted to go rowing! I even brought beach towels and some food. We can go out to that island and have lunch!" exclaimed Fai as he jumped up and down, still holding onto Kuroganes arm.

Kurogane remained speechless before a smirk crawled onto his face. He motioned for Fai to get into the boat. Warily Fai did so, placing the bag in the front. Pushing the boat out, and after wading a bit in the water, he jumped into the boat with the blond. The whole trip was consisted of getting to know each other.

It first started with Kurogane. He told of his mother who held a job as a high priestess, and of his father who taught at the local dojo. He described to Fai his school life, and incidentally, it turned out that both him and Fai attended Horitsuba Gakuen and were both in the junior class. He told Fai of his dream to take over his father's Dojo when it was time, and become a world renowned Kendo master when he was old enough. Fai looked amazed.

"That's a great dream to have Kurogane. I admire you to have such a goal for the future" that comment from Fai made his heart soar, but something about that smile he wore made him feel agitated.

Then it was Fai's turn. It turns out that both Fai and Rachael were adopted into their family. They were being raised by a single man named Ashura, who was also their uncle. Fai used to be a twin before his twin died of a heart problem shortly after the threes adoption by Ashura. Fai belonged to the track team and art club. He was hoping to become a fashion designer, so he could bring art to the world in his own style. His father had a friend named Yuuko, who he was serving an internship for right now. When he asked about Fai's parents, the information that came out next, both shocked and angered Kurogane.

"My parents tried to kill me and Yuui, declaring that twins were a sign of misfortune. Luckily Ashura grabbed us away in time and took us to his house, while the adoption papers were being set. For a week or so we were sent to live in the orphanage so that our uncle's house could be searched. That's where we met Rachael. We became so attached to her that Ashura adopted her on the spot along with us. My life's been hard, but now I feel like my life is turning out for the better,"

By then, they had reached the island, it was small but big enough for them to set up their place and still have enough room to stand and walk around. Their picnic consisted of a few fruits and drinks and two sandwiches. Nothing special. But to Kurogane and Fai, the food tasted better than any food they had ever had before. Fai laid down on the blanket, his eyes slightly drooping as he laid his arms to one side. Kurogane stayed sitting up, gazing down at the man below him. Unconsciously he stroked the blonde's hair, threading his fingers in and out of the blonde locks. He heard a purr and looked down to see Fai staring up at him sleepily.

"Sor…" Kurogane almost pulled his hand away but Fai's hand gripped his wrist weakly.

"It felt nice…can you do that again?" whispered Fai sleepily.

Kurogane blushed, but complied without any resistance. Fai purred again and scooted closer to the brunette's side, relishing in the warmth he gave off. Kurogane smiled as he lay down next to the blonde, still threading his fingers through the blonde's locks. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sun. Suddenly a question pooped into his head. He looked to see if Fai was still awake. Barely.

Fai's eyes were open but they were glazed over with fatigue. Kurogane frowned before he turned fully on his side so he was facing Fai.

"Hey, blondy…"

"…yeah…what…do you need…Kuro…?" he replied to Kurogane with a tired tone.

"If you've been attending the same high school as me for three years…why haven't I seen or heard of you?"

Fai's eyes lost all signs of fatigue at the question. He looked up at Kurogane and for a split second, Kurogane saw loneliness and fear in them. He placed on a plastic smile and lay back down on the blanket and closed his eyes.

"I'm not exactly popular…for the most part people don't pay attention to me. I can see why though…I'm not really anything to look at," muttered Fai, as sleep took hold of his thin body.

Kurogane paused before a scowl filled his face. He brushed a few locks of hair from Fai's eyes.

"I can't believe you would believe a lie like that" whispered Kurogane as he too, fell into a deep sleep.

(At The Shore Line)

Rachael helped Tomoyo created a sandcastle about three feet high. It was adorned with colored pebbles and seashells. Most of the seashells were cracked but it didn't wreck the beauty of the creation.

Tomoyo looked at lake with an excited look.

"Look Rachael look! It's Kurogane and Fai!"

Rachael's head popped up and she franticly scanned the lake. She smiled as she caught a sight of the two boys, and waved to them. Fai caught sight of her and smiled back with just as much force.

Unknownst to them, his waving was rocking the boat.

(With The Lovebirds)

Fai smiled as he sat back down. At least his sister was safe. He turned back to Kurogane to find the brunette with an upsetting look on his face.

"Kuro-sama, what's wrong? Are you okay?' asked Fai, real worry filling his voice.

Kurogane growled at the pet name and whirled on Fai. Suddenly he stood up on the boat and glared at Fai. Fai gulped and shrunk to the corner of the boat.

"I am not okay and do you want to know why?"

A hesitant nod from Fai.

"I am pissed to the max Fai! I have so much anger right now that I could just kill someone!"

Rock, rock, splash.

"Kuro-sama…the b…"

"No, Shut up and listen to me for once! You are always putting yourself down!"

Rock, rock, splash.

"Kuro-sama! I really think you should stop! The boat…"

"Shut up! What I'm trying to say is!"

And with another stomp of his foot, the row boat flipped and flung both men out into the water, where the lake was the deepest. Kurogane popped up from the deep and broke the surface. Taking a deep breath, He brushed his bangs out from his eyes. He growled at his predicament and punched the overturned boat.

"Told you to stop rocking the boat Kuro-grouchy!"

"Don't call me…" was all Kurogane said before he noticed that Fai was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Oi, what's wrong with your head?"

"Oh, the boat hit me when it flipped. I'm fine, don't worry"

Growling, Kurogane treaded towards Fai and examined the back of the blonds head. It was fine, just as the idiot had said. Blushing in anger, Kurogane scoffed as the idiot smiled at him again.

"lets go back okay? Get on my back…"

"…what…?"

"I don't want to be slowed down by your slow swimming!"

"But I'll…"

"Please…just get on!!!"

Fai hesitanted before nodding and climbing on the brunettes back. Kurogane blushed at the feeling of Fai being so close to him, but nonetheless started to swim back. It didn't take that long, maybe five or seven minutes. As soon as they got on the beach, and fai stepped off, Kurogane picked up Fai bridal style and carried him over to where their siblings were. He placed the blond on the towel and threw a blanket on the blonde. He rubbed the blanket on the blonde, feeling his face heat up with the looks he was getting from the people and fai.

What really irked him was the premonition of this recurring again. (Lol!) When he was done he sent the girls off to the snack bar and sat next to fai, who wrapped the towel tighter around his body.

"Thank-you…Kurogane…"

Fai's face was dusted pink as he looked hesitantly at Kurogane. Kurogane nodded as his face erupted into a bright shade of red.

"hey, do you remember that question I asked you about not seeing you?"

…a hesitant nod…

"You're an idiot, you know that right? How could you believe such a lie, a lie that you've convicned yourself of. I notice you. Your all I notice. You fill uo my mind Fai. Since that meeting on the subway…two weeks ago…I can't keep you out of my mind. You're everything to look at Fai, everything."

A blush erupted onto both of their faces.

"I guess I should count myself lucky. I could keep you all to myself then!" joked Kurogane.

Fai erupted into laughter, his head falling into Kuroganes lap. Their eyes locked and a smile crept onto Fai's face as he sat back up, closer to Kurogane next time.

"FAI! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Kurogane scowled at the blond. But sighed. He stood up and pulled Fai up with him. Their eyes locked before Fai blushed a bit. Kurogane pushed his bangs out of his face, causing Fai's blush to deepen and Kuroganes smirk to grow. Quickly, Fai placed his lips on Kuroganes, after a second Kurogane responded. It was a light kiss, small, short, no tongue. But it left Kurogane more satisfied than he had ever been before. Shyly and slowly, fai broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Call me when decide the date of our second date ok?" whispered Fai, hope in his voice.

Kurogane stood in shock before smirking and nodding. Placing one last kiss on the Blondes forehead, he watched as the siblings walked up the path and into the parking lot. Kurogane smiled and sighed as he sat back down on the blanket. Suddenly a flash erupted along with a frightened shriek. He looked up to see his sister fumbling with her camera. As soon as she got a good hold on it she smiled.

"wait till I show mom all these pictures! Especially the ones that were taken right now" smirk

"you wouldn't…"

Cellphone whip out!

"MOM! I GOT THE BEST PIC'S OF KUROGANE AND HIS SEXY BOYFRIEND!!!!!"

"Why you….get back here!!!!!"

"MOM! HELP!"

"wait till I get my hands on you!!!

How was that. It was thanks to Phoebe Yuu for encouraging me on this fic


End file.
